Home Coming
by Littleone11
Summary: Max, Isabel, and Michael leave to Antar. However, when they came back they didn’t realize how much time had past.
1. Chapter 1

**Home Coming**

**Category**: Everyone.

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anybody or any thing Roswell. Or UPN. So please do not sue me.

**Author's Note**: Tess never showed up. They found the granolith themselves. Max & Liz dated throughout high school and got right after high school, as did Michael and Maria.

**Summary**: Max, Isabel, and Michael leave to Antar. However when they came back they didn't realize how much time had past.

Chapter 1 

_(June 25, 2019)_

_Well here I am again, sitting by the cave, under stars. I know that have said this before but I will probably keep on to saying and doing this very thing until they come home. I only have a few memories of my father from when I was young, but when I was four years old my father, his sister, and my uncle went to their home planet to straighten out a few things and then they were coming back. Well that was 12 years ago and they are still gone. So every night, since I was twelve years, I come out here to the caves, where the granith is, and hope that they will return. And soon I will see my family happy and together again._

After written in her journal Claudia look up at the stars, like she had done every night, but something felt different about that night, she didn't know what it was. After about an hour of looking that stars she fell asleep.

Claudia awoke to a loud noise. She look at her watch it was a little after eleven. She thought that she go home, and thought her mother would be worried. But a noise, like a hum was coming from the caves and she was drawn to it.

She went inside the cave and she could hear voices along with the hum. At that time she started to feel very weak, she had to know what that hum was and where the voices that she heard where coming from.

She saw the four pods chambers and went thought one of them when she looked up at the granith it was humming. She don't notice that people where in the room with her. She just touched it and started having flashes The final goodbye that everyone had shared before they left flash The three arriving on the planet Flash the three of them return home Flashes end. "They're back" she said has she opens here eyes and removes her hand. Just then someone touches her shoulder. She turns around to see who it is and she freezes and getting very weak, she knows who it is and she faints.

"Is she ok?" asked Isabel to Max

"Yeah she fine, she just fainted" said Max "She looks like Liz, but she's not Liz."

Isabel noticed a book that Claudia dropped when she fainted. She picked it up and opened it and the first entry. 'It's March 25, and I'm Claudia Evans, today wasn't the greatest day in to the world for my mom or me. First all it has been eleven years from today that my family was torn apart. I know that sounds a little harsh but that's just have I feel.' Isabel didn't need to read any more and she knew who this girl was.

"Max she's Claudia." said Isabel, who was now in tears and handing the book to Max.

"No this can't be Claudia, she was only four years old when we left. " Max said has he took the book. Max read the first entry. He was shocked he didn't know what to say.

"We've been gone eleven years." – Max. All three have aged a little bit none of them even noticed.

"I don't believe this, how could have been gone for eleven years." – Michael

"I don't know...maybe time moves faster here on earth."

Just then Claudia started to wake up. When she was fully awake she remembered what had happened. Then she saw three people looking at her she got very nervous and scared that she was backing up to try to get away from them, but she backed right into the granith. She didn't recognize them. So she did the only she could do is held out hand and a force field came around her.

"Who are you?

All three looked at each other for a minute. They realized that that she didn't know who they were. "It's ok we are not going to hurt you... can you put hand so that we can talk." said Max. Something in his eyes made her believed him. And those eyes look so familiar, but she didn't know where. She nodded and put her hand down when she did the force field was gone. And there was something there, in the way that he talked she wasn't sacred anymore.

"Ok good, now Claudia, there-"

Claudia interpreted him, "I'm sorry, but how do you know my name"

"We are your family."

"Dad?"

Max just nodded a little in answer to her question. Claudia runs up to Max and hugs him.

"Ah what a nice family reunion. We need to talk."

Max and Claudia pulled apart. "What about?"

"Have we really been gone eleven years?" – Isabel

"Actually twelve years."

"What!" said Max, Isabel , & Michael.

"Yeah twelve years today."

Claudia looked at her watch it was almost 12:30 am. "Ok I'm sorry to do this to you guys and I'm glad that you are back and everything but I need to get home or I'm going to be in big trouble. I think that with it being so late that maybe you should wait to tell mom and the others that you are back until morning.

"Yeah that's a good idea but where are we going to go in the mean time?" – Isabel

"I got a place that you can stay at."


	2. Maria Finds Out

Chapter 2 

They go out to the Liz's car, a Jeep Cherokee. And Claudia drives to the Crashdown. And stops in front of the Crashdown. "Claudia we can't stay here your grandparents live here," Max said.

"Grandma and Grandpa Parker died when I was seven years old in a car accident. And know one lives in the apartment. My grandparents left the restaurant to Mom and Maria when they died."

"I'm sorry Claudia… I didn't know."

"It's ok…it's been almost ten years. Anyway let me go inside first to see if anyone there. If Maria is there then I guess we will have to use the latter up to mom's old room. I'll be right back."

Claudia got out of the car and went to the front door of the Crashdown and unlocked it and went inside. And then called out to see if any one was there. "Mom? Maria? Are you here?"

"I'm in the back." – Maria

Claudia went to the back. "What are you here at 1 o'clock in the morning?

"I should ask you the same question."

"Hey I ask you first."

"Ok, I just couldn't sleep so I thought that I would get started on the inventory. Ok now what about you?"

"I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

Maria starts walking to the front of the café. And Claudia is trying to keep her attention from looking out front of the café.

"Claudia what are you doing and why won't you tell me what you are doing here this late at night." Claudia fails at trying to hide the car full of people out front. "And who are those people in your mom's car?"

"Oh I'm in big trouble now aren't I?"

" Yeah you are now who are those people?"

"Let me go get them and bring them in and you will know. And please don't call my mom. Not just yet anyway."

"Ok fine."

Claudia goes out to the car and opens the door. "Change of plans. Maria knows that you are in the car. Well she doesn't know that you are in the car, all she knows is that there are people in the car. So, you are going to go in a talk with her. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok we'll go in." – Max

"Yeah." – Michael

"Sure."

"Ok thanks."

They walk into the Crashdown. Claudia says, "Maria, they're back."

TBC…


	3. Liz Finds Out

Chapter 3 

Maria just stood there not saying anything. Claudia saw this and suggests that she sit down. She nodded and at down in the nearest seat. "Maria are you ok?"

Maria just nodded and sat there looking at Max, Michael and Isabel. "Maria I think that they should stay up stairs for tonight then we can tell mom? Maria…are you sure that you are ok?" "Hey I'm ok. I think that is a good idea. Come on guys." While going upstairs Maria says, "you know you guys have missed a lot. She was looking at Michael when she said this, but was looking at Claudia and said, "I know"

They all went upstairs to the apartment. Max notice that the apartment hasn't changed very much since the last time that he was there. "I should probably get home. Before mom relies that I'm not home.

"Thank you… you've grown up so much since that last time that I saw you. You look so much like your mother when she was your age."

"Thanks… I get that a lot. (looks at Maria) I got to go bye."

Claudia and Max hug. Then Claudia leaves to go home and try not to tell her mom the truth just yet.

**The Evans' House (Liz and Claudia's)**

Claudia got home about 2am. And she was glad that her mom was still asleep. She walked into the house and went straight upstairs to her room and went to bed.

She woke about seven that morning and was still tired, but then she reminder what had happen and it put a smile on her face. She went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie… what time do you get in last night I don't hear you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry mom I was out in the desert written and I fell asleep and when I woke up it was one in the morning…so I got home about two."

Liz could tell that there was something different about her daughter, but she couldn't figure out what. She was about to ask her about it, but the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Liz… can I talk to Claudia for a minute?"

"Sure, here she is."

She handed the phone to her daughter and went upstairs to get ready for the day, but when she got up there she wondered why Maria just wanted to talked to Claudia. _Something is going on, those two are up to something_ she thought.

---------------------------

"Hey Maria."

"So how do to want to tell your mom?"

"How about her and I go over to the Crashdown and on the way there I tell her."

"I don't know." Worrying that if when she tells her mom that Liz might get into an accident or something.

"I will drive."

"Ok…how long?"

"Half an hour?"

"Ok we'll see you then."

"How are they doing?"

"They still are having are hard time excepting how long it has been."

"Yeah I can understand that. (just then she her mom coming) oh Maria I got to go tell them we'll be by in thirty minutes, bye."

"Ok bye."

Claudia hangs up the phone. Just has her mom came into the room. "Claudia are you ok…you don't look so good."

"Yeah I'm fine mom… Maria wants us to meet her at the café in thirty minutes."

"Did she say want for?"

"Yeah she did, but I can't tell you until we are on are way there. I'm going to go get dressed and then we'll leave."

Claudia went upstairs to get changed. Liz still didn't know what was going on, _but the way that Claudia sounded it look like she might find out soon. _Claudia came back downstairs "Mom can I drive to the café?"

"Ok sure"

"Thanks mom

On the way to the café 

"There is something that I need to tell you before we get to the café."

"What is it?"

Claudia took a deep breath and Said, "Last night when I went out to write…this humming sound was calling me towards it and I ending up at 'the cave' and when I touch the granith…something happened I got these flashes of when dad, aunt Issy and Uncle Michael left and I saw them come back. I turned around and they were right in front of me. Mom… are you ok this?"

"Yeah just a little shocked."

"Well so I brought to the café so that they can sleep upstairs, but when I got there Maria was there and she found out that they where back as well."

"So that is why you and Maria were so secretive on the phone this morning."

"Yeah…so you'll be ok with seeing them again?"

"Yeah I will."

"Oh mom… you should probably know that they just found out the time moves faster on Earth than on Antar and they didn't realize that it had been so long. But they are that same age as they a supposed to be."

"Ok thanks."

They pulled up behind the café. And got out of the jeep.

TBC…


End file.
